el dibujo de tobi
by la chica de akatsuki
Summary: tras ver algo en un video de youtube loa akatsuki deciden matar a tobi porque? que hay de malo en el dibujo de tobi? porque sabuza esta vestido de ramera? el dealer los ayudara a concentrarse? pase y lea no se quede co las dudas


Hola ya se lo que estan pensando no has terminado un fic y ya estas subiendo otro? Pero bueno este es un oneshot va a ser corto esto se me ocurrio el otro dia cuando estaba viendo videos de luisito rey y me dije a mi misma y si los akatsukis se pusieran a ver este video y decidieran matar a tobi si quieren ver el video busquen en youtube luisito rey peliculas de terror bueno ya mejor dejo el fastidio y vamos con el fic pero primero

disclaimer: los personajes de akatsuki no son mios, si lo fueran tendrian su propia seria y al menos una pelicula, son de kishimoto T.T

mika es max en mi otra historia pero si pongo max en cualquiel sumari todos van a creer que es hombre

-hablando-

-GRITANDO-

_-pensando_

**-zetsu negro-**

_**-zetsu negro pensando-**_

_**-**_(yo interrumpiendo el fic)

-\pantalla dividida/

-lo que dicen en la computadora-

cuando en una oracion hablan todos y al final dice hm es solo por deidara

ahora si los dejo leer

.

.

.

.

.

Era un dia soleado los pajaros cantaban las mariposas volaban con gran armonia y todo era paz y tranquilidad

EL PEINISMO ES MEJOR

NO EL JASHINISMO ES MEJOR

exepto claro en la guarida de akatsuki donde 10 de los 11 akatsukis estaban en la sala porque no tenian nada que hacer bueno no se ivan a quedar con los brazos cruzados sentados en silencio no eso no va con ellos decidieron ponerse a discutir

mika la unica akatsuki que no estaba en la sala porque estaba harta de sus estupidas peleas estaba en su habitacion escuchando musica a todo volumen que era lo unico que podia hacer en paz cuando llego zetsu blanco

-kesh- dijo parandose delante de ella intentando que lo viera

-ya les dije que no me justa que me llamen asi- dijo en un tono neutral

-eso no importa ahora porque...ES EL APOCALIPSIS AKATSUKIANO!

¬¬U- zetsu tu dices eso tooooooooodooooooooos los dias que paso ahora?- digamos que no todos los dias era lo mismo

-tobi daño una marioneta de sasori, pein y hidan discuten sobre el peinismo y el jashinismo itachi y deidara discuten sobre quien tiene el pelo mas sedoso, kona y kakusu discuten sobre el origami y kisame y zetsu negro definen quien es mejor los peces o las plantas- dijo angustiado zetsu

-um- dijo mika con resignacion bajando las escaleras

-oigan fenomenos y konan-dijo llamando la atencion de todos

-OYE,HM-dijeron al unisono a exepcion de konan

-porque en vez de pelear no se ponen a hacer otra cosa?-pregunto cabreada la peliroja

-como que?- pregunto el albino ya estaba cansado de discutir con pein

-lo que sea para eso tenemos internet- dijo la chica señalando la computadora

-ah vamos a ver videos en youtube,hm-dijo con resignacion el artista el tambien estaba harto de discutir

-bien, konan vamos-

-adonde van?- pregunto curioso el lider

-hicimos una apuesta y vamos a cobrarla- dijo sonriente la peliazul

-GANARON DINERO- dijo con mucha alegria si adivinaron kakusu

-no ese tipo de apuestas el perdedor usaria un vestido rosa de ramera- aclaro mika

-ah que desperdicio- dijo kakusu

-y que vamos a ver?-pregunto el marionetista

**-lo que sea- **dijo desesperado zetsu negro

30 minutos despues

HOOOLA SOY GERMAN

1 hora despues

Y SI UN NIÑO EMPIEZA A DIBUJAR COSAS EXTRAÑAS MATENLO A ESE YA NI UN EXORCISMO LO SALVA...

-ME CAGO EN ********** (las siguientes palabras fueron censuradas por contener contenido traumante)-dijo muy cabreado sasori? Si fue sasori

todos los miraban mas o menos asi: O.O

-vaya jamas te habia oido hablar asi danna, hm-

-PERO ES QUE SE ESTABA ACABANDO QUE PASO- dijo en forma de berrinche el marionetista

-no es obvio- dijo con rabia itachi

-que cosa- pregunto el albino

-no no puedo decirlo kisame- dijo cada vez mas cabreado

-kakusu...no...pago...la internet-dijo con voz tenebrosa kisame que empezo a acariciar a samehada

-KAKUSU MALDITO ********* HIJO DE ******* ESTA VEZ TE PASASTE DE ********* MALDITO AVARO DE ****** NO MERECES SER UN SACRIFICIO PARA JASHIN-SAMA- hidan realmente estaba cabreado porfin encontraron algo que hacer y se lo quitan gracias a kakusu

-COMO TE ATREVES A NO HACER ALGO ASI- itachi hablo mientras lanzo un amateratsu

-TE LLEVARE A CONOCER EL DOLOR – grito esta vez el lider

-TE CONVERTIRE EN ARTE,HM-

-TE CONVERTIRE COMIDA DE SAMEHADA-

-TE CONVERIRE EN UNA MARIONETA-

-**TE VOY A COMER- **gritaron ambos zetsus

-TE SAQUERE EL CORAZON Y ME LO PONDRE-grito esta vez kakusu? Si hasta el estaba superhipermega cabreado

-SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIS-llego ignorante el buen chico que era el unico que no estaba viendo los videos-MIREN EL DIBUJO DE TOBI-

-POR JASHIN MIREN EL DIBUJO DE TOBI- ese dibujo hizo que hidan olvidara su odio a kakusu

-**que pasa...oh por dios **pein mira esto-

-oh por mi-(y sigue este con su complejito de dios)

-TENEMOS QUE MATAR A TOBI ,HM-gritaron todos al unisono

-AHHHHHHHH SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIS NO MATEN A TOBI TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO-

-tras el- dijo el uchiha

-esto no se convertira en una pelicula de terror mientras yo viva- interrumpio zetsu

.

.

.

.

.

.

-vaya,vaya,vaya- dijo sonriendo de lado la chica peliazul

-supongo que ya saben porque estamos aqui- dijo la peliroja mostrando un vestido rosado de ramera y dandoselo a sabuza

-no puedo creer que perdi-dijo con lagrimas comicas sabuza

-te lo dije- dijeron ambas chicas al unisono

flashback

estaban en un arbol sentados konan mika y sabuza

\- nunca van volver- dijo muy seguro sabuza

-nop van a volver-dijo aun mas segura konan

-si como en 2 semanas- afirmo la peliroja

-quieren apostar- dijo sabuza sonriendo de lado

-el perdedor usara un vestiso rosa de ramera y paseara por la ciudad-

-buena idea konan que dices retador-

-trato preparense para vestirse como rameras-

fin del flashback

-es increible que volvieran-

-si si como digas ahora vamos a pasear por la ciudad- dijo riendo maleficamente mika

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

en la cueva

-tobii- se escuchaba por toda la cueva

toc toc tocaron la puerta

-pein es el dealer ,hm-

-anda a abrirle idiota- ordeno el lider

-hola-

-hola, hm

-que hacen?-

-tenemos que matar a tobi-

-supongo que necesitan concentrarse tengan con esto se concentraran-

con los demas

-no hemos logrado nada tenemos que concentrarnos- dijo sasori

-ya tenemos con que, hm

en el circulo

-necesitamos una estrategia, hm-

-jashin me dice que lo busquemos en los ratones-

-buena idea los ratones nos pueden decir secretos como en cenicienta- dijo sasori

-no nos cobraran?-

-no porque yo soy su dios, temanme ja ja ja-

-me gusta la pelicula de la sirenita yo desearia ser una sirena- aseguro kisame

-yo soy perfecto muy perfecto miren mi mano que rara es mi mano- decia el uchiha moviendo la mano en circulos

-quiero comer humaaaanos **yooooooooo tambieeeeeen**

-yo soy un buen chicoooooooo-

-esperen lo estabamos buscando a el, hm

-tras el-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-ramera- dijo sabuza cabreado

-recuerda que el que esta vestido de puta es tu- aclaro entre risas mika

-_lo que sea_ ya pasaron 2 horas

-bueno kesh creo que debemos volver con los idiotas-

-tienes razon vamos adios zorra- se despidio mika

-maldita mocosa-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-OIGAN TODOS- llamo el uchiha

-que, hm?-dijeron todos al unisono

-que es esto?-

-una puerta idiota-dijo kakusu

-ya se que es una puerta-

-pues entonces para que preguntas,hm- todos al unisono de nuevo

-PERO A DONDE CONDUCE COÑO- grito cabreado el uchiha

-pues...no encerio a donde conduce esa puerta?- ni el mismo lider lo sabia

-es una sala de estar a veces esta hay y a veces no este lugar es extraño en ese sentido- concluyo el marionetista

-QUE PENDEJOS SOMOS!-dijo el albino golpeandose la cabeza

-habla por ti niñato-

-TOBI DEBE ESTAR HAY-concluyo ignorando el comentario de kakusu

-cierto vamos a ver,hm-

-quien va primero obviamente yo no porque soy el lider-

-yo soy muy perfecto-

-yo soy muy religioso-

-yo soy muy planta** y lo he soportado mas que ustedes inutiles**

-que vaya deidara que es su sempai-concluyo kisame

-maldito hombre pez, hm-

-entra y matalo- ordeno el lider

-tobiiii soy yo tu sempai, hm-decia el artista caminando en puntillas con las musica de la pantera rosa (si eso dije)

-no esta aqui, hm-dijo frustrado el artista

-**alguno reviso su cuarto-**

todos se golpearon la cabeza en forma de como no se nos ocurrio

-malditos paganos ateos de mierda como no revisaron su cuarto, por jashin era el primer lugar donde tenian que buscar, pendejos- dijo en forma de regaño (mas bien de berrinche) el jashinista

-y porque no revisaste tu? Niñato inutil-le reprocho kakusu

-CALLENSE ESTAMOS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO Y NO ME GUSTA PERDER EL TIEMPO VAMOS A VER Y PUNTO- nuestro marionetista ya estaba cabreado

todos iban subiendo las escaleras en puntillas con la musica de la pantera rosa

-_cuando esto acabe se van a acordar que por mi no vimos el final del video culpa tengo que hacer que esto dure mas-_

_**-**_**ya estamos aqui **deidara-

-PORQUE SIEMPRE YO?, HM-

-tu eres su sempai-dijeron todos al unisono

-AJA, HM-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO MATEN A TOBI TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICOOOOOOOO!- grito corriendo todos corrienron tras el y se calleron cerca de la puerta principañ

-JAMAS LO ALCANZAREMOS-grito el avaro/JA JA JA ME SALVE-reia tobi

-usa la pantalla dividida-sugirio el uchiha/ ah? T.T

-al fin te tenemos ja ja ja-reia malevolamente hidan apuñalandoze y haciendo su simbolo de sangre en el piso

-me hiciste perder mi tiempo-

-seras un sacrificio para jashin-sama-

-QUE COJ...- grito impactada la peliazul al ver que hidan estaba a punto de matar a el buen chico

la peliroja no sabia si reirse llorar matarlos o insultarlos-QUE CARAJO LES... PENDEJOS DE MIERDA ESTAN LOCOS O QUE LES PASA?- asi que decidio insultarlos

-tobi esta poseido-aseguro el hombre pez

-como lo saben?- pregunto la chica confundida

-el dibujo-dijo el uchiha señalando el papel que permanecia en el suelo

-que tiene?-pregunto la peliazul

-mira esa cosa negra detras de el, hm-

-esa es su sombra imbeciles, que les hizo pensar que tenia algo de malo?-

-vimos el video de luisito rey peliculas de terror y decia **que si un niño empezaba a dibujar cosas extrañas habia que matarlo-**

-encerio hicieron lo que les dijo un videoblog de risa acaso no vieron la segunda parte?-

-no porque en ese momento...-pein paro de hablar pues recordo porque no pudieron verla kakusu no habia pagado la cuenta de internet

-KAKUSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-gritaron todos al unisono a exepcion de konan max y kakusu

-_oh mierda ya recordaron-_

-BASTA DEJENLO ASI-exclamaron ambas chicas

-muy bien kakusu estas castigado-

-okey- respondio en forma de berrinche el avaro subiendo las escaleras

-tenemos que hacer algo-opino el uchiha

-jashin me a dado la respuesta

en el circulo

-buena idea, hm-

-mi mano sigue siendo rara-

y asi kakusu aprendio a pagar las cuentas, tobi dejo de dibujar sombras y todos aprendieron una valiosa leccion NO HAY QUE HACERLE CASOS A VIDEOS QUE DEN RISA

-LA PUERTA DESAPARECIO OTRA VEZ- exclamo asombrado el uchiha

-ya te lo habia dicho a veces esta hay y a veces no-

bueno dejen sus reviews o mandare a zetsu a que se los coma


End file.
